Through Narrowed Eyes and Open wounds
by whitedragon1988
Summary: Maternal Instincts can kill...


**AN: **I've decided to do a series of sorts of fics that revolve around Andy and Miranda being friends border line mother/daughter**(not to say I'm against the ones where there together I enjoy those also and I will keep writing and reading them) **The thought came to me when I read a sad touching fic on that had Miranda actually being Andrea's to admit that's the first DWP I've read that actually made me kind of tear up.

**AN:**This story is dedicated to the victims of domestic violence...Miranda and Andrea are friends in this story that's all(no pun intended)

**Warning:** Extreme Domestic Violence

~The greatest gift in life is to love and be loved in return~

After a long day at work Andy cautiously opened the door to her apartment. She winced when it made a loud squeak. She was ten minutes late and she knew he was going to be angry. He was always angry. No sooner had she closed the door she felt the strong grip of hands around her throat slamming her slim body against the closed door. "Where the fuck have you been!" he yelled so close to her face that she could feel the dampness from his spittle.

"Wor...work." Andy manged to squeak out just before his grip tightened."Look at me you bitch!" he yelled by her ear. Reluctantly she rose her eyes away from his extended arms to look directly at his face and gasped. His eyes were wild and glazed like an animal it was then she knew her words went unheard. His hands left her neck only to wrap themselves a moment later around each of her shoulders. Roughly he pulled her away from the wall only to slam her back down on in."Who." _Slam_ "The Fuck." _Slam_ "Have "_Slam_ "You._" Slam_ Been _Slam _Fucking."

No..body..please stop!" Andy choked out but she knew he wouldn't, he never did.

"You were at that bitch's house again weren't you?" He asked rage dripping from his voice.

"No I...Before she could finish the sentence she felt a fist slam into her stomach winding her. "Your fucking her aren't you."

Andy wheezed trying to answer his question only feel pain sheared though her body like hot lava. Andy closed her eyes willing her mind far away from him, far away from this madness and into the arms of the woman that she come to know as her friend. That's when she felt it. Something large and hard hit the side of her face then blackness

The brunette woke up the next morning in the same spot he had dropped her. At first she stayed there laying on the floor too scared to move until she remembered that Micheal had to work today. Andy sighed and went to get up only to have pain shoot through her body like lightning. The brunette gasped then clasped back down. After a moment she finally caught her breath then carefully on two shaky legs she stumbled to the bathroom. She looked up hesitantly into the mirror. Tracks of red angry lines were on each side of her throat. She looked at her eyes and winced her left was already starting to blacken. Shit how the hell was she going to hide this from Miranda?She was supposed to visit her today sometime._ Damn _That the woman could spot polyester a hundred feet away nothing got past her. Andy felt tears well up in her eyes. _Miranda_ Andy sighed shakily _Miranda mustn't know. _With that final thought Andy picked up her make up bag and went to work putting on her mask.

**Later that day**(Miranda's Townhouse)

Andy walked up to the the townhouse's door and sighed._ This this is the place that were your safe, Miranda will protect you _her brain reassured. So putting on her best 'happy face' she rang the door bell. Not more then a minute later Miranda flung the door open "Hey Miranda!" Andy yelled trying to make her voice as cheerful as then playfully threw her arms around the other woman breath hitching as a quick shot of pain shot through her quickly covered it up by burrowing her face in the other woman's neck breathing in that familiar scent immediately Andy felt at ease. "Andrea! get off of me before the neighbors start talking about how the great Miranda Priestly has turned into a lesbian cougar" Miranda scolded but hugged her back anyway.

Andrea pulled out of the hug holding the woman at arms smirked rolling her eyes "Oh yeeeaah take me now Mrs. Robinson." Andy said making a kissy face at the other woman.

Miranda rolled her eyes "You are ridiculous" Miranda laughed then placed an index finger on Andy's forehead giving it a playful older woman then spun around heading toward the kitchen " By the way Andrea you wish you had all this!" she called back swaying her hips as she walked.

Andy scrunched up her face in mock disgust "Ewww! your like my mother." Miranda froze then turned around and smiled. "You know I could be Andrea I mean after all the 80s was all a blur to me." with that the older woman spun back around continuing on her track to the kitchen leaving a giggling brunette be told Miranda inwardly felt joy that the younger woman thought of her so knew that Andrea's mother was a drunk abusive woman that never really wanted Andrea in the first place so the girl never really had a smiled. Ever since that awful day in when Andrea saved her from her own self pity. The girl and her had been almost worked together. Sometimes ate together. They called one another almost everyday. She gave Andy career, relationship, and even advice about her period._"My god I am practically her mother."_her brain stalled under the realization. Not that she minded at all her own daughters disowned her a couple of years earlier when the news about Stephen and her's divorce hit page six.

When they reached the kitchen Andy made her way up to the bar then proceeded to fix Miranda and her a cup of coffee. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you yesterday hows Cotton-ball?" Andrea asked referring to the Miranda's newly acquired silkie hen Irv so graciously gave her.

"Fine although I shouldn't be owning her." Andy furrowed her brow in question. "Its illegal to have chickens in New York."Miranda explained. "oh yeah and her name is not 'Cotton-ball' its Co-Co." Miranda corrected moving beside the brunette

Andy looked side ways at the older woman and raised an eyebrow "Ugh Co-Co after Co-Co Chanel right? how cliche."

Miranda rolled her eyes in return "Like Cotton ball is not." then the older woman took a sip of coffee before continuing "Really Andrea." Andrea sighed jumping onto one of the bar stools "I suppose."

Miranda looked at the brunette and giggled under her breath at the sight of the Andy's now pouting lips. She looked like a child who just been told Santa clause wasn't a moment of silence Miranda sighed then rolled her eyes. " Oh for god-sakes alright you can name the damn chicken cotton ball"

Andy's face broke out in to a wide grin and she clapped her hands "Yay!" At the sight of the cheeky girls behavior Miranda raised one of her finely shaped eyebrows. "Are you sure you do not belong in one of those mental institutions?"

"Nooo...soo hows work?" The brunette giggled.

Miranda furrowed her brow in mock agitation "You should know you work for me remember."

"Is that what that place is called where you tell me what to do constantly."

Miranda rolled her eyes "I do not tell you what to do constantly."

"Really? An- dray ahh go get this An- dray- ahh go do that." says Andy in her dramatic 'Miranda' voice.

Miranda slapped her arm playfully "I do not sound like that."

They both laughed until the the clacking of nails against tile interrupted them. A big furry brown and white dog the size of a small horse made its way to them. "Hey Trish! you still alive?" Andy laughed then bent down giving the elderly dog a hug. The dog returned the greeting by giving Andy a big sloppy kiss across the face. "Ewww" Andy gagged then stood up quickly. She hurriedly reached for the napkins beside Miranda and started wiping the saliva off her face not noticing the make up coming off with each swap.

The older woman laughed "That's what you get for calling her o...Miranda trailed off glancing at the other woman then did a double take. She could see the blackness shinning through where the make up had been 'washed' off . "Andrea, come here."

Andy heard the woman's tone and looked down at the napkin. She silently cursed as she seen the beige coloring that now covered it. The brunette then darted her eyes around the room like a cornered animal "Wh...why?" she asked playing dumb hoping that the other woman would just drop it.

"Andrea come her now." The older woman demanding in a low but firm the other woman did not move Miranda sighed then walked over to her. When she reached her Miranda carefully took the girls chin in her hand and tilted her head to the side.

Her eyes narrowed. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing I fell while crossing the street yesterday."Andy lied staring down at the ground not able to look her friend in the eye.

"Do not lie to me Andrea now tell me what happened to your face." Miranda said in a stern but soft voice.

"Umm I...I Andy faltered then broke down in leaned down quickly burrowing her head in Miranda's neck " Oh god Miranda he...he ..beat...me..." Miranda could feel her heart drop at the words. Pure hot rage shot through her body. How dare that man no that animal touch Andrea like that.

Miranda pulled away for her and held her an arms length away. She searched those whiskey colored eyes and what she saw made her sick. "He beat you?" Miranda asked needing to hear it again to make sure she heard correctly. Andy nodded. Miranda's eyes widened in horror but just as quickly narrowed to almost slits "I'm going to kill that mother fucker!" Miranda said turning out of Andy's grip.

"Miranda no!" Andy yelled grabbing the other woman's arm bringing her into a fierce hug. "Please don't...I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you

"Shh shhh its ok its ok." Miranda soothed as she ran a hand through the weeping girl's hair.

"Andrea look at me." Slowly Andy nodded then lifted her head to look her friend in the eye. "I want you to stay the night here " Miranda said tucking a strip of hair behind the girl's ear..The brunette closed her eyes letting the tears fall then slowly nodded in agreement.

"Good now I'm not going to push you into telling me what exactly happened but I am going to insistent that you stay the night here." Miranda said caressing the girl's cheek.

"ok" Andy squeaked suddenly feeling yawned which didn't go unnoticed by Miranda "Why don't you go on to bed." Too tired to argue Andy made her way toward the stairs. "Whe...when will you be up."

Miranda gave her a small smile "In a minute go on now" As soon as the girl was out of sight Miranda grabbed her phone and quickly dialed the all to familiar number. "Roy meet me here in an hour tell no one where your going."

**Andrea's Apartment**

Micheal burst into the apartment and scoffed when he seen that Andy wasn't home. Must be at her 'mommy's'. He inwardly walked over toward the liquor cabinet and flung it open grabbing the first bottle in sight. He then reach over towards the cups and picked up the biggest one there. He poured himself a healthy amount and made his way into the living down on the couch he took a large gulp of the strong liquid. He sighed enjoying the burn that slid down his throat. He'd show that little bitch who was boss when she got home. He grinned wickedly at the thought. It was like his daddy always told him bitches need slapping once in awhile or they'll forget their place just before punching his mamma in the then reached for the remote turning it to the news.

**10 minutes later **

Something wasn't 's mind warned as his vision began to blur rapidly after only one glass of whiskey. Covering his eyes, to stop the spinning he tried to stand only to fall right back down.

"Oh my! someone can not hold their liquor." a low feminine voice rang out followed by amused chuckle startling the now drowsy man. He quickly looked over only to come face to face with a very pissed off Miranda.

"Mir...Mir...Miranda? Wha..how did you get in here?" He asked feeling fear take over.

Ignoring the question all together Miranda narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice "You hurt some one that is really dear to me. Now tell me Micheal." She spat his name out like it was vilest thing in the world "Tell me.." Her face then broke out into a sharklike smile "What do you think I should do about _that_."

His eyes widened "Get the fuck out of my house you crazy bitch!" He tried to yell only to have his voice in a low let out a small huff then slowly got up. She crept behind the couch then picked up the long metal object. She then walked into his line of vision. His eyes widened at the sight of the silver baseball bat the woman was holding. "Now tell me why you felt the need to hit Andrea"

He grinned up at her with hazy eyes "She deserved it the little whore!"

She narrowed her eyes at him then brought the bat up "Wrong. She swung hitting him right across the arm causing him to cry out "Answer." she brought it down again and wanted to laugh as she heard the sickening crunch of his arm breaking.

**1:30 A.M.**

A bloody face peered into the moonlight room and smiled at the sight of pale limps strung out over the king size bed. The woman slowly crept in kneeling by the sleeping form. She caressed the girls cheek. "As long as I'm alive no one will ever harm you my sweet Andrea." Miranda whispered then crept back out.

**Morning**

Andy groggily made her way out of the door next morning still in her pj bottoms and tank top she walked over to where the paper lay and picked it up. Before making her way back she quickly scanned the front page and gasped.

**Robbery Leaves Man Dead **  
_Micheal Rushing, 29 was beaten to death in his apartment last night after an anonymous tip directed police to his residence at 12:30 last night. Mr. Rushing was dead on arrival..._

Andy eyes widened and the paper fell out of her hands "Miranda!" she yelled running toward the door. She flung it open "Miranda!" At the sound of her name the older woman came running down the stairs.

"What! what is it?" Miranda asked grabbing the younger girls shoulders scanning over her face.

Andy pulled her into a hug resting her chin on the older woman's shoulder "Its Micheal...Hes dead."

"Really now imagine_ that_." says Miranda in her usual low tone the smiled an evil grin. Andy failing to notice the sarcastic tone only hugged the older woman tighter. Yes nothing will ever come to harm to her friend, her protégé, her _daughter. _

**~End~ **


End file.
